jpl_live_the_legendfandomcom-20200214-history
Scar
Played by AllosaurusLover. Scar is tough, even by dinosaur standards. He has lost so much, but he still keeps going. He is the co-founder of his pack, along with Revenant. Pre-LtL Life Scar was born in a clutch of six. His mother cared for them as only a mother could, but not even her love and care could protect them from their fate. When Scar was just 2 weeks old, a large pack of Nublarensis raptors attacked his family. His mother tried to fight them off, but sadly, she failed and was killed. His brothers and sisters were slaughtered, but Scar got away, missing one arm. He also recieved his namesake scar, which lies on his right flank. When he was a safe distance away, he discovered that one of his sisters had also escaped. Together, they fended for themselves until she, too, was killed, this time by a Carnotaurus. From then on, Scar began a life of ambush and hiding near the River. LtL Life Scars official story begins with him sleeping in the jungle. After about a month, Scar realizes that he is not happy there and decides to head south to the Game Trail. He is overwhelmed with the sheer number of new animals living here, including the raptors, Brachiosaurus and Triceratops. As he was exploring, he had a run-in with a Metriacanthosaurus, but survived. Solitude got the better of him, though, and he set out to find/form a pack. It was then that he found Revenant, and soon Sabertooth. Together, the three of them staked out a territory in the Game Trail, finding that they could take down bigger prey than usual. Weeks later, fate smiled upon him and the pack and Revenant found Roux, an adult female. (See below) After going off the grid for a while, Scar, Revenant and the rest of them reappeared. Life continued as normal for a while, until Scar felt the grief for his long dead family. He snapped and killed a raptor, pissing off its pack, but Scar, with help from his pack, fought them off. Then, he returned to the site of his families grave site, where he found his father, Savage. (See below.) After the loss of a few pack members, life finally returned to normal. To be continued... Scars time with Roux Arguably the greatest time of Scars life was when Roux and Revenant were "reunited." Roux and her three small infants were abnormally welcome to Revenant, Scar and Sabertooth. For months, every one of them was full and healthy. One of Roux's chicks, Rory, stirred up some possesive feelings toward Revenant, but that was the only major incident. Then, they came up with the most idiodic and assanine idea ever: hunt and kill a full grown Brachiosaurus. By now, the pack had grown to an almost unstoppable size. The pack had a target and they were out for blood. The attack was launched. Tactics-wise, the plan was simple. Go for the ankles, and blow out the herbivores legs. When they succeeded, they had achieved something that, as far as I know, no one else has ever done. After this, the pack became inactive due to their players' absence. Savage As is Allosaurus nature, Savage left Scars mother shortly after mating. Scar is his youngest son. Kiba, however, was born many years before Scar to an unknown female. Many years later, though, Scar discovered Savage at his family's burial ground. Scar then managed to convince Savage to join the pack. Shortly after that, the ever growing pack decided to go on another Brachiosaurus hunt. They succeeded, but it wasn't until later that the pack (specifically Scar) discovered that the Brachiosaurus had crushed Savages skull, killing him instantly. When Scar found him, he held a vigil for Savage for the entire day. Kiba too was effected. Scar was forced to leave his father behind when the pack relocated, but Scar will return to pay his proper respects to him. Personality Quirks/Human-like Qualities Scar is a dinosaur of many quirks. One of his most prominent if his tendency to gnaw on bones from kills, which has rubbed off on Red-Jaw (played by Darksteel045). He is also very curious, especially for his age. This curiosity has gotten the better of him many times, like the multiple snake encounters, or the near Tyrannosaurus rex attack. His worst, however, is his clumsiness. Scar is extraordinarily clumsy, and has fallen many more times than is normal.